


Things That Prentiss Sucks At

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I might be all thumbs, Hotch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Prentiss Sucks At

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I struggled for a title and who popped into my head but Rick Castle. If you watch the show maybe you know where the title came from. Or maybe I just have a tendency to remember little details of things when my brain is fried.

“What are you doing baby?”

Hotch came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. Emily sat Indian style on the couch with yarn and needles. _The Women_ , the 30s version with Norma Shearer, played on television but it was muted. Emily was in heavy concentration but didn’t seem to be getting much done. He sat beside her on the couch.

“I'm knitting.” She replied. “Well, something like that.”

“I didn’t know you could knit.”

“I can't really. Nat gave me a crash course but this sucks. I'm trying to make a baby blanket…I think it'll be ready for our daughter’s high school graduation.”

“I'm sure it’s not that bad.” Hotch smiled.

“You want to lay some money on it. Don’t be afraid; you won't lose.”

“Maybe you can take a class or something. It might be good for relaxation…like yoga.”

“I can't relax; I'm too stressed. I think the holes in this blanket are too big.” Emily unwound some of the yarn and started over again. “Our baby will be able to stick her head in them. That’s not good.”

“Instead of a blanket you could do socks.” Hotch suggested.

“I'm giving up.” She threw the knitting needles down in disgust. “I think I might be all thumbs, Hotch.”

“You think you’re all thumbs? Are you serious? You can shoot a man from a half block away. That’s not all thumbs.”

“I'm sure I can't shoot a man from a half block away.” Emily replied.

“I've seen you do it.”

“OK, I can shoot…no point in denying that. I just suck at knitting.”

“I don’t think you should give up.”

“I appreciate your input.”

“But you're not listening to me?”

“Nope,” Emily shook her head. “Not at the moment.”

“Oh well; I tried.” Hotch smiled. He leaned his head on her shoulder, grinning when she kissed him. “I still think a blanket would be nice. Our little girl is going to have so many soft and beautiful things.”

Emily was so excited about the baby. She couldn’t even believe she was pregnant. Some nights she would lie in bed with Hotch’s hand on her belly and hers over his. She would just lie there and think about what was to come. There was a time when she thought she would never be a mother. Her time had passed; she missed the boat.

Except it hadn't and she was pregnant. She would be a mother and was wife to the most amazing man on earth. He could be amazingly annoying and infuriating but he was also kind, loving, and strong. They’d been to hell and back and surely the ride was nowhere near over. They’d been colleagues, friends, lovers, and now husband and wife. Emily Prentiss was going to have a family.

She would have a daughter and a stepson. She would be Mommy and Agent Emily. Sometimes she felt completely overwhelmed. She wondered how her mother and stepmother did it. How did they kick ass at their jobs, in a man’s world, and still be there for kisses and stories and booboos? Well, Elizabeth hadn't really been there in that capacity. And by the time Natalie came along Emily preferred to hide her scars, not have them kissed.

“I bet I know what you're thinking.”

“I'm not biting that bait.” Emily replied.

“What?”

“I'm fine, Hotch.”

“If you weren't fine you could tell me.”

He knew how strong Emily was. She was raised to be that way. Even when she was sure that she couldn’t hold on anymore, Emily dug deep and always found the strength to keep going. She’d been there for him despite his pushed her away out of love and concern. She was always there for her team, her family, and his little boy.

She would be the most amazing mother to their daughter, who would come into the world in four short months. Still, he knew she doubted herself. It was human nature…they all did it. She doubted her happiness and her strength. Sometimes Hotch wanted to hold her tight and tell her that she was the strongest woman he knew. That was saying something; he knew some seriously strong women.

“I think I do want to learn how to knit.” She said after a long silence.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, I have a goal and I should be able to meet it. I have four months to make a baby blanket. I want to bring our daughter home from the hospital in it.”

“That’s the spirit, baby.” Hotch grinned as he picked up the discarded yarn and needles. He put them in her hands. “I personally think you're gonna kick knitting’s ass. But I might be biased on the subject.”

“So I'm allowed to get advice but I'm the only one who can actually knit it.” Emily said. She sighed and then nodded. “I can do this...four months is enough time. You think four months is enough time?”

“You're going to make the most beautiful baby blanket ever. And our daughter, whose name is to be determined, will love it.”

“I'm gonna call Nat tomorrow. I’ll have her over for some lunch and we’ll knit together. It should be fun.”

“Oh, well I thought you and I were going to have a little private time tomorrow.” Hotch said. “Jack is going to the zoo with Jessie; he’ll probably be gone all afternoon.”

“I only have four months, Aaron. We want the perfect baby blanket, don’t we?”

“Yes but…the blanket has four months. I have one afternoon.”

“How about this for a compromise, I’ll have Nat come over in the late afternoon, early evening? You and I can have our private time and I'll still get in a knitting lesson.”

“Mmm, baby,” Hotch caressed her face and kissed her. “I think that might be perfect. Are you gonna knit anymore tonight?”

“Absolutely not; I'm definitely done.”

“Then what do you say to retiring, Mrs. Hotchner?”

Hotch stood up from the couch and held his hand out for his wife. In the other hand he still carried the half full bottle of beer. Emily smiled as she took his hand. She knew her husband…he would probably try to get frisky. But she was tired, it had been a long day and knitting wore her out.

She was sure it wasn’t supposed to do that but it had. So she wanted to slip under the covers, sleep, and not worry about some alarm waking her before she had her sweetest dreams. Up off the couch, Hotch held her in his arms. He exhaled when Emily stroked the back of his hair.

“I say that’s not all you have on your mind, Agent Hotchner.”

“Well…I guess that’s just my luck for marrying a profiler.”

“I could’ve been a paleontologist and figured that one out.”

“You are so damn cute when you say nerdy things like that.” Hotch grinned, kissing her nose. “Sometimes I'm easy. I don’t know if I should be penalized for that, baby.”

“This time I’ll let you off with a warning.”

Emily sighed happily as they went upstairs with their arms around each other. They looked in on Jack, together, and then went to their own bedroom. Some parts of the night were over while others were just beginning. Either way it wasn’t time for the fun to stop.

***

  



End file.
